Hitchhiker
by sweet.afflictionn
Summary: Who knew one ride out to the country could change his life so much. Find out what happens when Tommy meets a very unusual hitchhiker.
1. Down The Road

He drove down the dirt road thinking about his life and How it had taken the biggest 360 ever. He was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't notice a girl making her way across the road, finally looking up he swerved around her and His car came to a hard stop.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He heard her scream, Breathing heavily he climbed out of the vehicle and Walked over to her.

"Are you insane?" He asked her, Her eyes jumping back in forth as she threw her dirty bags on the ground.

"IS THAT WHAT BIG CITY ASSHOLES LIKE YOU DO? HUH? COME TO THE COUNTRY AND TRY AND HIT INNOCENT PEOPLE ON THE ROAD?" She continued yelling flinging her bangs out of her view, He shook his head and knelt down.

"You were walking in the middle of the road! WHAT NORMAL PERSON WALKS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?" He began yelling back, anger running through his veins as he jumped to his feet. He looked at her as she glared at him out of breath.

"THE KIND TRYING TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PLACE! GOD!" She walked over to a cut down tree and Sat on it, He stood up and sat next to her.

"Would you like a ride to somewhere since I almost killed you, It's the least I can do" He said with a smile on his face, She looked up at him and Shook her dirt covered could tell she had no money, Her clothes were dirty, Her shoes falling apart at the seams but through the dirt stains and Her unwashed hair she was beautiful he thought.

"The thing is, I have no where to go so ,the answers no" She stood up walking over to her bags, Picking them up she stuck her thumb out and Began walking down the street.

"HEY!" He shouted, She turned around and Began walking back.

"What now? I have a lot of walking to do" She stated looking down the long dirt road.

"I can give you a ride into the city if you want, Give you a place to stay till you get on your own two feet, It's the least I can do" She looked down, Bit her lip and Shook her head. He lifted all her bags and Walked back to his car. Throwing them in the trunk he let her in and Got in himself.

"You a drug dealer or something?" She asked confidently with her head cocked to the side, He shot a confused look at her and Scoffed.

"No! What would bring you to that conclusion?" She rubbed her fingers against the shiny expensive looking CD player and Looked at him.

"I don't know, I mean I've seen plenty nice cars 'round here but never with a young guy like you drivin' always some old bastard and His stuck up lookin' wife" She said shrugging her shoulders and Rolling the window down. He smiled and Shook his head.

"I have a good paying job"

"Obviously!" She snapped back, He could tell the nice car excited her. She looked like a child in a toy store for their first time. He smiled at how cute her amusement was.

"So you running from or to something?" He asked as he pulled his seatbelt a crossed his chest and Hooked it in. She watched him carefully and Did the same as he did.

"Little of both, Why?" He shrugged his shoulders and Turned the radio on quietly. Shuffling around she scooted as low as possible in the chair and Got comfortable.

"Just asking, Never seen such a young girl like you hitchhiking" She laughed.

"Ah! I get it now, You want my life story huh?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sure, If your willing to tell it" He said pulling into the road and Driving away.

"Well basically I lived in a foster home out here and I hated it, My foster mother always told me I had a family but they didn't give a shit about me and That I was used for breedin', I knew it was crap cause I remember when my mother gave me up, She gave me this" She said pulling a silver necklace with a 'J' and A black star from under her shirt.

"What happened?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I don't really know, I know we was dirt poor though and I think that's why she gave me up, She didn't have the money to support me and My sister" Her eyes began to water, She blinked away the tears.

"Sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, Her names Sadie she has a necklace just like this, We both got separated in the foster home shuffle, I haven't seen my sister since I was seven years old, It's been twelve years" She bit on her lip holding back her tears.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you" He said sounding sensere

"It's fine I guess, So anyways I get to the new foster home and The lady was just a bitch for no reason, I mean I didn't do nothin' wrong, Not like I was some bad kid or nothin' she just hated me, I had chores everyday worked from mornin' till night and Had no friends" She reached out to the radio and Moved the dial around.

"Wow, Sounds like she really did hate you, No offence of course" He moved her hand away and Hit a button labeled 'CD'

"Yeah so one day she went out for a ride and I just packed my shit and Ran" He nodded his head. He began to slow the car as they reached his condo. She pressed her face against the window in awe. "You live here?" She asked.

"Yeah, Worked really hard for this place believe me" He parked the car and Got out. Carrying her bags they get on the metal elevator lift and Went to his place. She stepped out and Began looking around in shock.

"Whoa! I never seen a t.v this huge in my life, You must be a drug dealer" She said making him laugh again. He took her hand in his.

"Let me show you something" She followed him to a long hallway and Through a door.

"This is what I do" She looked around the room.

"I don't get it" She said confused.

"I'm a producer, I help make musicians and singers sound good" He said proudly.

"Oh! I get it now, That's awesome" She squealed.

"Yeah, Well come on I'll show you where you can sleep" She followed him to another room. Reaching in he flicked on the lights and She walked in.

"It's pink" She said looking around.

"Yeah it was my daughters old room" Her eyebrows furrowed as she took her bags from his hands.

"Well where is she?" She asked.

"She died" He said looking at his feet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know, How? If you don't mind me asking" She sat on the bed.

"My wife and Daughter were driving out of the city to visit her family and Some drunk piece of shit ran a red light taking both of their lives, It's been really hard but uh, I don't want to bore you with my sob story" He said shaking the tears out of his eyes. "Get cleaned up, Showers through that door, Closet's the other, Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so" He said leaving the room. She looked at him as he walked down the hall. She knew how it felt to lose someone and She knew how bad it hurt. She felt his pain, The pain he was trying to hide from her.


	2. Finally Home

After awhile of thinking she finally stood up and Found her way into the shower. Three hours later she made her way to the kitchen following the intoxicating smell flowing from it. She found him bent over in the fridge.

"What are you making?" She asked startling him causing him to hit his head against the door, he cringed at the pain.

"Ow! Uh chicken with a little spanish rice on the side" He said gently rubbing his wounded head, to busy thinking about the pain he didn't once look at her to realize what she was wearing till she walked over to him to help out. "Um...You have no clothes on" He said nervously.

"Yes I do!" She stated looking down at her outfit.

"Your wearing a bra and panties" He said keeping his eyes off of her half naked body.

"Well what do you expect? My foster mom only bought me one outfit and It's dirty, I have no other clothes" She said in despair.

"Well how about this? I'll lend you some money so you can buy some clothes and When you eventually find a job you can pay me back?" She smiled at the thought of this, finally she'd be able to wearing something other then those tattered capri's and dirty white tank top.

"You'd do that for me? I mean you just met me and You've already given me so much" She said as excitement ran through her body.

"I know but, there was a time in my life I needed someone to help me out and No one was there, so I promised myself the next person I encountered I'd do all I could to help them out in their time of need and That person happens to be you" She smiled at his kindness.

"You don't even know my name and I don't know yours and Your willing to just shell out money like it's nothin'" He slowly drained the water out of the hot pan.

"Yeah! And It's Tommy, Tommy Quincy" She liked his name.

"It's Jude, Jude Harrison" Tommy smiled back at her taking the finished chicken out of the pan and Placing it on a plate.

"Dinner's served, Jude" She smiled and Followed him to the dinning area. They say across from eachother at his huge black and Silver table. Jude ate quickly barely chewing everything completely.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Jude?"He asked pulling her plate away. She looked up and Smiled, food covering her teeth.

"Don't think I'm crazy or nothin' but this is really the first time I've ever aten a good meal" Tommy look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" He studdered out, Jude looked at him ashamed.

"My foster mom never really fed me, it was always dig around and Eat what you could find" Jude dropped her fork and Looked at her feet.

"That's horrible Jude" He said softly as he gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah I know, you'd think hey the bitch is getting paid the least she could do is feed me right? Psh! I was wrong" Tears began to well up in Jude's eyes thinking about her past.

"Well it's fine here, la mia casa la sua casa" Jude looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Excuse me?" She laughed out, Tommy smiled back at her.

"It means 'my house is your house' you can do what you want here Jude" Jude looked down and Let the tears fall.

"First time anyways ever made me really feel like I'm home, it's weird in a good way" He wiped away her tears as he looked in her eyes.

"From now on, I'm here to protect you and To help you Jude" She looked back into his eyes and Realized he meant it.

"Thanks Tommy, I really do mean it" A soft smile crossed her face as she looked at him.

"Let's eat before it gets cold" 


	3. It's Gonna Be Okay

After dinner Jude went to her new room and Fell quickly asleep as Tommy cleaned up the kitchen. He sat down at his coffee table looking at his missed family, Picking up the picture he began to softly cry. Jude laid in bed smiling in her sleep til she heard a noise coming from the other room, She slowly stood up and Went out into the living room to see Tommy crying.

"It's gonna be okay Tommy I promise" Jude said wrapping her arms around his shoulders and Holding him.

"I just miss them so much" He said sobbing into her bare arms.

"I know but you can't spend forever beating yourself up over it, believe me I would know, I always blamed myself for getting taken away from my real family and My sister but now that I'm older I realized it's not my fault and Someday I'll be reunited with them, Ya see you always have to have a positive thought in the back of your head to get rid of the bad ones" Tommy shook his way out of her arms.

"Lucky for you, you get to see your family again, I DON'T"He shouted, Jude jumped back into the couch in fear.

"I'm sorry Tommy but you can't drown your sorrows in a bottle of liquor and Cry, is this really what your wife and Daughter would want for you?" She asked hoping to get through to him.

"NO JUDE BUT I AM ANYWAYS BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING, I HAVE THIS BIG HOUSE AND I HAVE NO ONE TO SHARE IT WITH, I HAVE NOTHING"He screamed dropping his glass to the floor and Falling into Jude's arms in full sobs.

"You have me Tommy and I have you and I promise you I won't go anywhere" She said holding onto him softly crying herself.

"We just met though, How do you care about me already?" Drying away his tears and Looking at her he asked with sadness.

"Because unlike all those other assholes who just drove by me, You took me in and Gave me everything I never had and For that Tommy I owe you my life because you didn't have to do that but you did" Jude reached out and Wiped away the rest of his tears.

"Thank you Jude" He whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here, Here for me a complete stranger, a complete stranger" He whispered slowly before falling asleep in her arms.

"Anytime, anytime" She slowly stroked his soft hair as he drifted off. 


	4. The Past

The Next Day.

The sun shined brightly through the big bay windows in Tommy's condo immediatly awakening him. He groaned gently as he sat up and Looked around.

"How'd I get here?" He asked himself as he attempted to repeat last night in his mind. His head began to throb as the sun grew brighting the entire room, jumping up he smacked the curtains together blocking the rays.

"What's with the light?" Turning around there was Jude streched out and Half naked.

"What happened last night? He asked confused praying what he thought wasn't the truth.

"I went to bed and You descided to drink yourself into a coma, I heard you crying and I came out to check on you, Why?"

"Be..be..because I... Nevermind just go get dressed we have that shopping to do today" Jude smiled happily as she took off to her bedroom. Climbing out of the shower she wrapped her towel around her dripping wet body and Turned up the radio loud. "I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e ,I just wanna use your love l-o-v-e, l-o-v-e" Played out as Jude began dancing around.

"As you leave please would you just close the door now that our love affair is over you're exactly what I was looking for well go find a shoulder to cry upon I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight - tonight! " She sang loudly, Tommy looked around for the voice he was hearing. He began walking down the hall to find Jude on her bed brush in hand and Singing her heart out to Katy Perry's "Use Your Love". As the song came to an end he began clapping his hands startling Jude.

"Why are you in here?" She breathed out clenching her towel closer.

"Wow, Since when do you know how to sing?"

"I don't know, It's just something I could always do...Why?" She asked looking down, breathing heavily.

"I'm amazed, Your voice isn't that bad with some voice lessons you could top Katy Perry" Jude's eyes flashed open.

"Oh no! This isn't something I wanna do, it's just for fun" She explained, Tommy shot a confused glance at her. "I don't want singing lessons, I've given up singing a long time ago and No I won't start again"

"Okay! May I ask why?"

"No, I need you to get out so I can finished getting dressed"

"Jude what aren't you telling me?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing Tommy, Just get out please?" She asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. He shook his head and Left the room with nothing more. Jude held onto her necklace letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I can't do it mom, Not without you I can't" She whispered to herself. Closing her eyes she finished getting dressed and Went downstairs to eat. 


	5. Victoria's Secret

"So what kind of clothes do you like to wear?"

"The kind that aren't ripped and Dirty" She laughed, Tommy smiled back. Tommy seen a place and Jude followed him in.

"Tommy! Oh my goodness" A loud screech came from behind the counter, Jude looked over her shoulder to see a dark haired women coming closer to them.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"A friend of my mother's, To say she's scary is an understatement" Jude laughed and Held tighter onto Tommy's arm. When the women got closer she noticed Jude and Tommy's arms wrapped together and A smile ran across her lips.

"Finally! You got yourself a girlfriend" She laughed out, Tommy rolled his eyes.

"She's just a friend Victoria, How's mother been?" Jude looked up at Tommy. 'Since when does he have a mother?' Jude silently asked herself.

"Good, Drinking heavily like always wondering when her son's will stop acting like she doesn't exist, She's always asking me about you and I lie to her each time for your sake" Victoria said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, Well we aren't here to discuss my life we're here for this special girl, Can you help her pick out some clothes and Such?" Victoria knodded her head taking Jude into the back where they keep all the nicer things. She picked out a few bathing suits, Jeans, Blouses, Tank tops, Heels, Boots, Sandals, Cocktail dresses, Evening gowns and A few sexy things here and There.

"What do you think?" Jude asked standing before Tommy in a very clingy sexy zebra print dress.

"Wow Jude, You look amazing" Tommy said before looking away before Little Tommy came out to say 'Hi'. Jude went back in the dressing room and Put on one of the eight bathing suits and Came back out.

"What about this one?" She said turning before the mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a very exposing black bathing suit with white and Blue stars.

"It's great Jude, How bout we pay for all that and Get something to eat" He said holding a pilliow over his lower area. Jude smiled and Went back to change. When she came out for the last time she was wearing a pair of jeans, black sandals and A very deep cut tank top. "You look amazing" He said kissing her forehead then paying for everything then leaving.

"How old is that lady Tommy?" Jude asked as their waiter pointed them to their table.

"I'm not sure why?" Tommy asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know she just looked so fimiliar and I remember hearing the name 'Vicky' when I was little, Maybe she was a friend of my mom's can you ask her for me?" Jude said with hope

"Well no offence Jude but Victoria isn't one to hang out with lower class people, It's just how she was raised I guess"

"Well at least tell me about her, Please?" Before Tommy could talk another voice rang out from the door, He cringed because he knew exactly who's voice that was.

"Mother" He said standing up, Jude looked at her, She and Tommy looked alike in so many ways. He had her eyes, lips and Smile. "This is Jude, Jude this is my mother Cheryl and I'm guessing Victoria told you I was here"

"Of course she did, Now sit I have been dying to meet this girl" Tommy rolled his eyes and Sat down. "You are absoultey beautiful" Jude smiled at her nervously.

"Thank you, May I ask you a question?" Jude said

"Go on" Cheryl said.

"Do you know a lot about your friend Victoria?" She asked.

"Of course I do, I mean we basically grew up in the same neighborhood, Did drugs with the same people and Married up from there"

"Great, I'm gonna go for a smoke" Tommy said standing up.

"I thought you quit that nasty habit" Cheryl questioned

"and I thought you quit drinking yourself into comatose, I was wrong and So were you" Tommy said popping a ciggarette into his mouth and Leaving the resturant.

"Well anyways, When we were younger around our twenties we left home because we wanted to party, So one thing led to another and We got into the heavy drugs , basically going through all the money our parents gave to us to start new lives, I some how got out of that situation quicker then Victoria did, She ended up marrying our drug dealer ...Stu I think his nickname was and She ended up getting pregnant"

"Really?" Jude asked.

"Yes! Twice actually, Two girls, Well anyways Stu and Victoria got a beautiful home together because Victoria's parents found out she was having children not about the drugs of course, Well next thing you know things are perfect with them, Then I'm getting a call at five in the morning, Stu burned down the house doing some drug in the basement causing the furnice to catch on fire, Thank god Victoria wasn't home with her two daughters" She said shaking her head holding her hand over her heart.

"What happened to Stu?" Jude asked more drawn in.

"I believe he died either in the fire or the drugs killed him, I'm not sure well anyways her daughters got taken away because she had nothing, Literally nothing, no money, no food, no clothes, She really didn't have much of a choice, I told her when and If I found her daughters I'd help her get them back, Why do you want to know this?" She asked looking at Jude's neck to see what she thought she would see.

"Do you think she remember's me?"

"Oh my god" Cheryl said as her eyes teared up, She couldn't help but reach over and Hug Jude. "I found you"

"What's going on?" Tommy asked noticing Jude and Cheryl hugging and Crying.

"Your mom found mine" Tommy's eyes widen.

"What?" Before Jude answered she ran from the resturant back over to the boutique.

"Victoria" She yelled, Victoria came from the back room with a look of confusion.

"What's going on Jude?" She asked her holding onto both shoulders.

"Does this look fimiliar?" Jude said taking her necklace off and Holding it before her.

"No, Should it?" She said, Jude looked in her eyes and Walked away. "Sweetie?" She yelled out but Jude kept walking. She didn't know what just happened, She fell to the ground and Began crying.

"Jude what's wrong?" Tommy asked walking down to the street to her with Cheryl following. Cheryl came running from behind Tommy and Fell to Jude's side.

"What happened?"

"She doesn't know who I am" Jude looked up at Cheryl while tears fell down her cheeks.

"That can't be" Cheryl said standing up and Going inside.

"HOW DARE YOU" Victoria shouted.

"NO HOW DARE YOU, THAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER AND SADIE'S OUT THERE SOMEONE TOO AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY WOULD YOU TURN HER AWAY?" Cheryl yelled back.

"Because, They represents my past and I don't want to remember it" Cheryl shook her head in disgust.

"It's not their fault you used to be addicted, Don't take this out on them"

"Don't you dare act all high and Mighty Cher, Dont you remember the year I had to keep Tommy because Your drinking got so bad?"

"But guess what Vicky, I took care of my responsibilty and Got my son back, You could learn a thing or two" Cheryl turned around and Left slamming the door on her way out. "Let's go" She said taking Jude under her arm and Walking her to Tommy's car.

"Mom what happened?" Tommy said taking Cheryl's arm and Walking away a little bit.

"It couldn't be Vicky's daughter, Vicky's daughter's names were Ruby and Tracy"

"Oh, That must hurt she finally thought she found her mom after all these years"

"I know, Believe me" 


	6. Reflections

The Next Day.

"Jude I got to go to work for a few hours will you be okay here?" Tommy yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be fine" She yelled back and With that Tommy was gone. Jude made her way to his music room and Sat at the piano. She never forgot how to play the piano and Guitar, it was the last thing her mother taught her to do. She began to play a soft melody. Downstairs Tommy opened to door forgetting his cell phone in his bedroom, He walked into his room and Grabbed it. He began walking towards the door till he heard music and Followed the sound, he found Jude sitting at his piano and Singing.

"Reflections of your love have come to wither I thought I'd done my best to memorize A picture fades of you and I together I haven't come to terms with how we said goodbye Did you really care Care at all for me Did you really care Did you care at all for me A displaced little girl wept years in silence And whispered wishes you'd materialize She pressed on night and day to keep on living And tried so many ways to keep her soul alive Did you really care Care enough for me Did you really care Did you care at all for me If I'm not quite good enough Or somehow undeserving of A mother's love You could've had the decency to give me up Before you gave me life Don't you even care Just the slightest little bit for me Cause I really need to feel you care Even once upon a time for me I need to believe In my heart of heart of hearts you cared for me I need to understand Why you left me there so helplessly" Jude stopped playing and Began crying in her hands, Tommy walked all the way in and Wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure she cared Jude, I know she did" He said reassuring her.

"No she didn't! SHE WAS SELFISH!" She began screaming yanking her way out of his grip.

"Jude that's not true"

"NO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT'S TRUE AND WHAT ISN'T! YOU KNOW NOTHING TOMMY!" She continued screaming.

"Jude please stop, I'm trying to be there for you"

"OH REALLY? WELL I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE HERE FOR ME, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I HATE YOU"

"Jude you don't mean that" He said trying to calm her down.

"YES I DO, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME THE ONLY REASON YOUR TAKING CARE OF ME IS SO YOU CAN FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF BECAUSE YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE DEAD YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Tommy stared at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY WIFE AND CHILD INTO THIS JUDE" He said shouting back.

"OH SAVE YOUR WHINY BULLSHIT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES, I SEE THROUGH YOUR SHIT TOMMY" Tommy got closer to her.

"JUDE YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN" He said staring her dead in the eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed pushing Tommy away from her causing him to trip over the piano bench and Fall.

"JUDE!" He yelled watching her run from the room, He heard her running down the stairs and The door slam. Tommy sat up the entire night waiting for her to return and Finally around five am she showed up but not alone."Jude where have you..." He stopped when he noticed a very drunk Jude hanging over some guy.

"T-t-Tommy thisss is my friendd.....umm....well I don'tt really member his namee, what's yourr naamee agaainn?" She slurred out.

"Robert, my name is Robert" He laughed, Tommy could tell by the redness in his eyes he was high.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE" Tommy yelled pushing Robert towards the door.

"BYEEE ROBERTTTTTTTT" Jude sang out as Tommy slammed the door.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tommy yelled.

"WHOA! Quit yelling dude" She said drunkenly.

"GETTING DRUNK BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE YOUR PROBLEMS?"

"HEY! HEY! YOU DIDD THEE OTHERRRR NIGHTTT SOO I DONNTTT WANNNAAA HEARRR IT" She said swaying back and Fourth. 


End file.
